Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to memory devices and/or methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to memory devices having cross-point array structures and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
There is a growing tendency to make electronic products more lightweight, thinner, and smaller. As a result, the demand for more highly integrated semiconductor devices has increased.
Memory devices having cross-point array structures in which memory cells are located at intersections between two electrodes crossing each other has been proposed for use in more highly integrated semiconductor devices. However, thicknesses of layers included in the memory device need to be reduced to downscale of memory devices having cross-point structures. Moreover, as layer thickness decreases, layers may more easily degrade and/or be damaged due to heat generated during operation, thereby deteriorating reliability of the memory device.